Trent Fear
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: Trent Boyett returns to South Park out for revenge


Juvenile Hall

Trent Boyett was doing press ups in front of a drawing of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Butters, when a security guard shows up

Security Guard: Alright Trent. Moment you've been waiting for

Trent exits his cell and follows the security guard out of juvenile hall

Ext. juvenile hall

Security Guard: Where you going Trent?

Trent: To visit some very old friends

Security Guard: You aren't gonna set anyone on fire aren't you?

Trent: No

Security Guard: Than What?

Trent: I'm trying to think of something polite but with sinister over tones

Trent stands still for a second

Trent: You know what I'll just continue walking

South Park elementary

Butters was running down the hallway. Butters ran to Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman

Butters: FELLAS!

Stan: What Butters?

Butters: Have you seen my guinea pig?

Kyle: No

Butters: I've been looking everywhere for it. I haven't found it

Cartman: Why did you shout our names out at the top of your lungs? You could've given us a heart attack

Butters: Sorry I'm just so worried for him

Kenny: Good luck Butters

Butters still continued to look for his guinea pig

Butters: Craig have you seen my guinea pig?

Craig: Fuck off Butters

Butters: Ok

Butters suddenly stopped as he saw Trent Boyett from a distance

Butters rubbed his eyes to see if he was imagining

When Butters stopped rubbing his eyes, Trent was gone

Butters: Huh? For a second I thought I saw Trent Boyett. Well you know what your Dad says Butters "If you imagine seeing somebody you are grounded mister"

McCormick residence

Kenny entered his house and his Dad (Stuart) was sitting on the couch drinking beer

Stuart: Kenny, there's an old friend of yours who's come to play

Kenny: Old friend?

Stuart: Yeah he's in your room

Kenny entered his room and was shocked at who the old friend was

That old friend was Trent Boyett

Trent: Hello Kenny. Long time no see

Kenny: Trent Boyett!

Kenny is about to exit his room when all of a sudden Trent held a gun at him

Trent: Don't bother

Kenny: Trent! What happened a long time ago. We told Miss Claridge the truth

Trent: Why did I get locked into juvenile hall Kenny? Why? Care to tell me? I've been waiting for too long for this

Trent grabs Kenny by the head

Kenny: What are you gonna do to me?

Trent: Since you're immortal, I figured I should kill you

Kenny: Wait you know I'm im-

Before Kenny could finish his sentence, Trent started to push his thumbs right into Kenny's eyes

Blood starts oozing out of Kenny's eyes as he screams in pain

Trent: You feel the pain Mysterion? Oh yeah. I discovered your suit. Impressive. Despite it being made by the poorest kid in Colorado

Kenny continued to scream

And in just a few seconds the screaming stopped

Trent exists the room

Stuart: Why do you have blood on your thumbs?

Trent: We were recreating Blade Runner

Stuart: Oh ok

Trent exists the house

Trent gets out his list and crosses Kenny's name off

Trent: Next up. Stan

Trent gets his phone out

Trent: What to do with him? What to do with him?

Trent than notices Stan's relationship status

Trent: What the fuck?! He can't be with her

Trent throws his phone into the snow

The camera pans onto Trents phone as it shows Stan's relationship status and it says "In relationship with Wendy Testaburger"

2 hours later

The police were surrounding the McCormick residence

Stuart: You have to find the son of a bitch who killed my son

Yates: We will Mr McCormick. Could you tell me what the kid look like?

Stuart: I don't remember I was too drunk

Carol: You stupid son of a bitch!

Carol (Kenny's Mom) punched Stuart

Stuart punched back

Carol: How are we supposed to bring justice to our son?!

Stuart: It's not my fault you buy beer all the time!

Carol: I'm not the one who buys beer all the time, you are!

Yates: Domestic violence!

Cops showed up and just watched

Yates: I have bets on the husband. Mitch?

Mitch: I have bets on the wife. What about you BarBrady?

BarBrady: Alright people nothing to see here. There are no cops betting on people fighting

Kyle: What's going on dude?

Stan: Kenny was killed

Kyle: Them bastards

Butters ran up to them

Butters: FELLAS!

Cartman: What the fuck now Butters?

Butters: Oh my gosh you guys. I saw the crime scene and-

Stan: We know Kenny's dead

Butters: No. Somebody written a message on the wall in Kenny's blood

Kyle: What did it say?

Butters: It said "Stan, Kyle, Eric and Butters. You are next. Sorry I didn't get your last names"

Cartman: What have we done to this stupid fucker?

Stan: I don't know. Whoever it is we must've done something real bad to him or her

Stuart and Carol were still fighting

Carol: If you weren't drinking so much than you would know what the killer would look like!

Stuart: Fuck you bitch! I want that blonde son of a bitch as much as you do

Stan: Blonde?

Butters: No it can't be

Yates: We got the hair color, boys. Find every blonde in South Park and question them

Carol: So you do remember what he looks like?!

Stuart: He maybe blonde! I don't know! He might've also talked like Robert De Niro in Cape Fear

Yates: My God a southern accent

Cartman: Southern accent?

Stuart: And he looked a little tough for his age. He looked like that bad boy who burnt Miss Claridge!

Kyle: Trent Boyett!

Stan: He's back!

Cartman: My God!

Butters: Oh Stan. You dropped your phone

Stan: Huh

Stan picked up the phone

Stan: This isn't my phone

Stan turned the phone on and it didn't require a password

Stan: It's probably Trent's phone

Kyle: He has Facebook?

Cartman: Yeah

Butters: He could troll us on Facebook

Cartman: Stan I say you delete his profile

Stan: And piss him off more?

Cartman: Alright don't delete it

Stan pressed the Facebook app and saw that Trent was looking at Stan's Facebook page

Stan: Jesus! I think I'm next!

Kyle: Shit dude

Stan: Oh God what am I gonna do?

Kyle: Get your sister to protect you

Stan: You know she hates me

Cartman: We have no choice jackass

Stan: Wait I moved to Tegridy Farms. So Trent doesn't even know I moved. This is great you guys

Butters: Not great for us

Kyle: Get home Stan, we'll figure something out for the rest of us

Stan: You could stay at mine for a while

Cartman: Too far Stan

Kyle: Cartman, Butters and I will have to find a way to stop Trent. You just get back to the farm for safety

Stan: Alright

Stan walks off

Kyle: Why did you turn down his offer Cartman?

Cartman: Because Trent would ask our parents where we went and they'd answer putting Stan and the farm in danger

Kyle: Wow! That's pretty noble even for you Cartman

Cartman: But I would use Butters as a human shield and maybe you

Kyle: Oh forget what I said

Stan is walking to the bus stop to Tegridy Farms when he heard his phone ringing

It was from Wendy his girlfriend

Stan: Hello

Wendy: Hey Stan. You want to come to mine for a while

Stan: Wendy. I can't right now. I'm in danger

Wendy: What? From who?

Stan: Somebody from my past. And if I did come to yours I would be putting you in danger

Wendy: Aww. Just be careful out there for me. Do you mind me asking who is this person?

Stan: Trent Boyett

Stan stood still for a second

Wendy: Trent Boyett? Oh God! Him? You kidding me?

Stan suddenly came to a realisation

Wendy: I remember he used have this mega crush on me, but as you know I really wanted-

Stan: Wendy. I need you to get out of your house

Wendy: Stan Why?

Stan: I have feeling Trent might come to yours and threaten you. So I think it's best if you get out of there now!

Wendy: Why?

Stan: Because he might threaten you as an effort for me to come to him. I don't want you get hurt. So I suggest you go to Bebe's or Heidi's or whatever. Just go somewhere safe

Wendy: Alright Stan

Stan: Be safe

Wendy hangs up

Wendy: Wait why does Trent hate Stan again?

Wendy is about to leave her house when all of a sudden Trent stood at the front door

Trent: Hello Wendy, long time no see

Wendy: Trent! How are you?

Trent: Not so bad. Apart from the matter of fact that you are dating Stan, my arch nemesis

Wendy: Trent whatever Stan did, it's in the past. Just move on

Trent: You know it's pretty convenient that your parents are out of the house

Wendy: Why?

Trent than punches Wendy

Trent: You should've been with me bitch

Trent continued to beat on Wendy

Wendy: Stop it Trent

Trent: You shouldn't have been with him. You should've been with me

Trent continues to beat up Wendy

Wendy was bleeding all over and had a very black eye

Trent: If Stan don't show up. I'll beat you some more

Butters: Oh hamburgers!

Trent turned around to see Butters standing at the front door

Trent: Hello Butters

Butters falls to his knees

Butters: Please don't kill me Trent. Don't put me in the hospital

Trent: No Butters. I'm not gonna hurt you

Butters: You ain't?

Trent: No. I did something far worse

Butters: What?

Stephen and Linda Stotch (Butters' parents) show up

Stephen: There you are Mister!

Butters: What did I do now?

Stephen: What did you do?

Linda: You burnt the family portrait of us and left a note that said "I did this Mom and Dad"

Stephen: Do you think this is acceptable?

Butters: No. It wasn't-

Stephen: But you did it anyway! Get in the car mister! You are grounded when we get home!

Trent gets his list out and crosses Butters' name off it

In the Stotche's car

Butters: Couldn't I just make one last text before I get grounded

Linda: No Butters!

Stephen: Now hang on Linda. Go ahead Butters but make it quick

Butters texted Stan saying "Stan! Trent has your girlfriend you better get over to hers ASAP"

Meanwhile

Cartman residence

Kyle and Cartman were watching TV

Cartman: What are we gonna do?

Kyle: I don't know Cartman

Cartman: Let's Just continue watching X-Men Origins Wolverine until we think of a plan

Liane (Cartman's Mom) enters the room

Liane: Eric you have a phone call

Eric picks up the phone

Eric: Who the fuck is this?

Trent: I think you know who it is fat ass

Cartman: Trent!

Trent: I've taken out Butters and Stan is next

Cartman: Where are you?

Trent: I'm at his old house. I told him I'd be there

Kyle: I heard the call. We gotta get to his old house

Cartman: Yes

Kyle: Wait old house?

Cartman: Yes

Kyle: How would Trent know that Stan moved house?

Cartman: He must've gained that information from someone. Butters!

Kyle: Butters texted me. He said, "I am grounded. I didn't tell Trent anything about Stan moving out to a farm"

Cartman: He must've gotten information from someone Khal!

Kyle: Maybe it was his Dad

Cartman: He's at the farm. I saw his latest Insta post

Kyle: Shelly?

Cartman: She'd kick Trent's ass

Kyle: Wendy?

Cartman: No you stupid Jew!

Kyle: Oh my god!

Cartman: What?

Kyle: Maybe Trent's not at his old house, maybe he's at... Oh no

Cartman: What?

Kyle: We have to get to Wendy!

Cartman: Why?

Kyle runs out of the house

Cartman: Hey don't ignore me Khal! I think I have a plan!

Testaburger residence

Stan ran into the front room

Stan: Wendy?

Wendy was lying on the floor unconscious

Stan: Wendy!

Stan tried to listen for a pulse or anything

Stan: Still a heartbeat thank God

Trent: I may have hurt her. But I didn't hurt her that hard Stanley

Trent was standing right behind Stan

Stan: What are you gonna do to me?

Trent: I didn't wanna hurt you Stan, I decided to hurt her. That would make you suffer now won't it?

Stan holds onto Wendy's unconscious body and kisses her forehead

Trent: No anger Stan? You don't wanna hurt me

Tears started to fill Stan's eyes

Stan: What have I done? I should've accepted her offer

Trent: Maybe she should've been with me. Now I'm after the rest of your gang

Kyle: Trent!

Kyle stood in the front door

Kyle: Trent this ends now

Trent: Well Kyle. I thought you and Cartman would've fallen into my trap

Kyle: Just let us be Trent

Trent: No Kyle. I've waited too long for this. While I was rotting in my cell, you just have all the fun. Stopping TrollTrace from starting WWIII. Black Friday, preventing a hand puppet from becoming mayor. That's what you did. And there you are, all alone

Suddenly Trent felt like he just got stabbed in the back and that's because he was

He was stabbed by The Coon

Trent than collapsed

The Coon: This was for Kinny, Butters and my pot pie. I know you ate it Trent

Kyle: Jesus Cartman!

The Coon: Relax Jew. He's still alive

The Coon kicks Trent who makes a grunt

The Coon: See?

Wendy's parents enter the house

Sean (Wendy's Dad): Oh my God! Wendy!

Stan: She's still alive Sean

Deborah (Wendy's Mom): Oh my God I'll call an ambulance

The Coon: There's no need to worry. The culprit has been dealt with

Deborah: This doesn't reverse Wendy's injuries Eric

The Coon: Who is this Eric? I am The Coon

Sean: No your name is Eric Cartman. You are a racist, foul mouthed child

The Coon: Um

The Coon disappears

Kyle: Hey where did Trent go?

Trent was walking in the middle of town and collapses

Mr Mackey: Oh my God. This kid needs medical attention Mmkay

The next day

Announcer: This is channel 5 news. With your host Tom Pusslicker

Tom: Good morning. Our top story, 10 year old Trent Boyett was announced as the one who murdered 10 year old Kenny McCormick. He later beaten up 10 year old Wendy Testaburger at her home in South Park. Trent is gonna return to juvenile hall today and is gonna stay there until he is 18

South Park Elementary

School hallway

Stan: I hope Wendy's ok

Kyle: She's in recovery dude. She'll be ok

Cartman: I'm just glad everything's fine now

Stan: But Trent will be back in 8 years

Kyle: So? We'll be prepared for him this time

Cartman: Yeah. Although I do wish he killed you Khal

Kyle: Fuck off Cartman

Epilogue

Trent was in his cell reading his book

Security Guard: Trent you have a visitor

Trent: Visitor

The visitor entered Trent's cell and it was Gregory of Yardale

Gregory: Hello Trent

Trent: Do we know each other?

Gregory: No. But you know Stanny don't you?

Trent: You mean Stan from South Park, Colorado?

Gregory: Yes. He stole my girl that's why I hate him

Trent: Let me guess you're part of some revenge scheme on Stan that involves all of his enemies. No thanks

Gregory: That's not why am here

Trent: Huh?

Gregory: I have very hard evidence of somebody very dangerous and unseen. Nobody knows who he is, but I have his identity right here

Trent: Who's he?

Gregory: What if I told you that this evidence could relaunch a certain company and kickstart World War 3?

Trent: Huh?

Gregory: It's not my plan, but it's my bosses. You interested?

Trent: If this gets me out of juvenile hall than yes

Security guard: Hey your given him a tool to escape?

Gregory: No

Security Guard: OK

The End


End file.
